Behind the Friendship
by Plantacao de Aboboras
Summary: Coletânea de oneshots do casal Harry Potter x Hermione Granger para o FAWKES - back from the ashes, feito por membros da seção HHr do fórum 6vparavoce.
1. Hiei and shino Monostone D Armstrong

**Harry Potter não nos pertence. Não ganharemos nada com isso.**

**O conjunto de oneshots_ Behind the Friendship_ foi escrito por membros da seção Harry/Hermione do 6vparavoce para o Projeto _Fawkes - Back from the ashes_. Esse projeto não visava a criação de fanfics, e sim uma interação entre as seções de ships do fórum que, por um tempo, sofreram algumas baixas. Entretanto, como não estávamos conseguindo nos decidir em nenhuma fanfic do casal, preferimos escrever algumas oneshots, cada uma mostrando um lado desse casal lindo. Espero que gostem!  


* * *

**

**Primeira Fanfic - Hiei-and-shino (_Monostone D. Armstrong_)**

**SITUAÇÃO:  
**_Primeira declaração (quando cada um falou 'eu te amo' para o outro)_

**FRASE:**  
_I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times,__ in life after life, in age after age forever._** - Rabindranath Tagore  
**

* * *

**PS: I Love You**

**x Ou: **brincando de _E se_ com Harry e Hermione **x**

**I.**

E, de repente, a Guerra pareceu que ocorreu há muito tempo. Bruxos e bruxas ao redor do mundo passaram a rir mais do que chorar, a festejar mais do que ir a enterros, e a voltar à suas vidas cheias de compromissos, do que esperar pelo jornal e ler a lista de quem fora encontrado morto ou louco.

Era uma sensação engraçada, principalmente, por Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, que, desde que se descobriram bruxos, estavam presos na Guerra – ou no prólogo dela. Não foram como Ron e sua família ou seus outros amigos, que conheceu tempos de paz. Agora, havia tanto tempo para aproveitar uma vida normal e bruxa, que ambos pareciam esperar que alguma coisa fosse ocorrer.

Talvez fosse por isso que eles estavam ali, novamente, na Floresta de Dean, sentados num tronco de árvore, analisando o resquício da fogueira que eles fizeram há tantos meses atrás.

- É tão engraçado. – Hermione começou, os olhos cheios de uma sensação triste de nostalgia – Como tudo acabou tão rápido.

- É. – concordou Harry, o óculos caindo por seu nariz mais uma vez – Naquela época parecia que não ia demorar mais. Que ia durar para sempre.

Hermione deu uma risada fraca, olhando para o ambiente. As folhas ainda espalhadas pelo chão, o cheiro de inverno ainda preso nas narinas, e Harry, sempre com ela. Sempre. Havia o mesmo silêncio que daquela vez, onde ela lia o livro de contos que Dumbledore lhe entregara e ele pensava em tudo, e em nada. E mesmo com a dolorosa lembrança dos pais, que lhe apresentaram o local em que se escondiam, a Floresta de Dean com Harry Potter foi uma das memórias de guerra mais doces que se permitiu em compartilhar.

De repente, encarou os olhos verdes de Harry, e notou que ele o encarava, não com curiosidade, mas convidando-a para uma conversa. Ele deu um sorriso que somente ele sabia dar – sorriso que podia ser de seu pai ou de sua mãe, mas que Hermione via como sendo unicamente do melhor amigo – e a fez sorrir de volta. E então tiveram outra de suas muitas conversas pelo olhar.

Aquelas conversas que somente duas pessoas completamente unidas por muito mais que amor e amizade poderiam ter. Conversas feitas no silêncio, com leves mudanças de brilho nos olhos, e onde as palavras não pareciam ou não eram necessárias – aliás, qualquer uma delas acabaria estragando o momento, como se não fossem o suficiente para descrever o que aquelas duas pessoas sentiam.

- Eu te amo, Mione. – segurando a mão dela.

Hermione sabia que não era necessário dizer aquilo em voz alta – além do mais, fora isso que ele lhe dissera com seus olhos verdes –, mas ela ficou feliz em ouvi-lo. Parecia mais real. Parecia a única coisa certa a dizer naquele momento. Apertou os dedos dentre entre os seus e sorriu também.

- Eu também, Harry.

Antes de bruxos, antes de heróis, antes de O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e da Bruxa-Mais-Brilhante-De-Sua-Geração, eles eram amigos.

**II.**

E quem era Ron?, Quem era Ginny?, que não bons amigos de dois namorados? Harry lembrava-se claramente quando confessou aos irmãos que era apaixonado por Hermione – antes mesmo de dizer isso à ela. Os dois sorriram e lhe disseram parabéns, e, naquele lugar, não havia decepção no olhar de nenhum dos dois.

Hermione deitou na grama, sentindo-a pinicar seu rosto, e deu uma risada aliviada, depois que as provas finais acabaram. Tinham dezessete anos e iriam para lugares diferentes em alguns meses. Mas não havia tempo para discussões, nem para insegurança. Havia apenas eles, agora.

Harry – o mesmo Harry de sempre – sentou-se ao lado da namorada e passou a observar seu cabelo volumoso e suas feições delicadas. Enlaçou a mão dela com a sua e acariciou-a, chamando sua atenção. Os olhos muito marrons pousaram sob os verdes e ele passou a sorrir mais abertamente. Ela apenas levantou a sobrancelha.

- O quê?

- "O quê?" o quê?

- Você está suspeito demais, Harry.

Ele apenas deu uma risada encabulada e resolveu se deitar ao lado dela. Sentiu-a se aproximar dele e colocar sua cabeça em seu ombro. Os cabelos armados estavam próximos de seu rosto, e Harry não conseguiu evitar em esconder-se neles.

- Você está estranho, Harry. – ela disse, modificando a frase, deixando-a mais suave.

Harry não respondeu. Apenas pensou e pensou e pensou e decidiu que aquele era o momento para se dizer qualquer coisa. Pensou se seu pai tivesse feito a mesma coisa, e preferiu que tivesse sido diferente – era bom ser original, às vezes.

- Eu te amo, Hermione. – murmurou, pela primeira vez.

As palavras a pegaram de surpresa. Ela levantou-se rapidamente e passou a olhá-lo do alto. O sol fraco bateu em sua silhueta e fez os cabelos dela parecerem quase loiros, o que a deixava divinamente bonita, mas estranha.

- Eu sei. – ela murmurou – Você não precisava me dizer.

E não precisava mesmo. Nunca houve confissão nenhuma de amor entre eles, que preferiam agir com ações românticas e talvez bobas, mas sem palavra nenhuma – o que os diferenciava do resto dos namorados.

- Mas eu quis mesmo assim. – ele retrucou, simplesmente.

Hermione franziu o cenho e Harry deu uma risada.

- Por quê?

Ele deu de ombros, ainda deitado na grama.

- Achei que ficaria mais romântico.

- Mais romântico _o quê_, Harry?

Harry levantou-se de repente, os olhos verdes ficando na mesma altura dos castanhos. Tocou seu rosto de maneira delicada, e sentiu-a estremecer, um pouco assustada, por não estar no controle da situação. Beijou seus lábios com delicadeza, até que ela enfim relaxasse, e encostou as testas.

- Case-se comigo. – disse, e não foi uma pergunta.

Ela sorriu.

- Sim. – disse, mesmo assim.

**III.**

Fazer compras com os tios e o primo nunca era uma diversão concreta para Harry. Afinal, ele só ia aos lugares com a dita família para carregar as compras. Mas, pelo menos, ele saía de casa e podia conhecer gente nova, e encontrar uns tipos estranhos que ele, mesmo com quinze anos, nunca esperava encontrar – como uma família enorme, onde todos eram ruivos, que usavam vestes muito estranhas e pareciam turistas em plena Londres "_muggle_" (palavras deles) – e que o divertia com sua excentricidade.

Gostava de fazer histórias em sua cabeça com pessoas assim, e às vezes as passava para o papel, quando os Dursleys estavam dormindo ou muito ocupados.

Naquele dia, entretanto, Harry e os tios toparam com um casal comum, mas que possuía uma filha com ar de sabichona. Usava o uniforme de um colégio muito conceituado e segurava um livro de História Geral tão grosso que chegava a assustar. Falava com os pais num tom metido a garota sabichona e que, quando passou por Duda e recebeu uma careta e o comentário de que era "mais uma _nerd_ idiota", franziu o cenho e o encarou como se ele fosse um animal ignorante.

Então, quando ela passou por Harry, tudo pareceu passar em câmera lenta – exatamente como descreveu em uma folha surrada de papel, mais tarde –, pois pôde notar cada parte das feições da garota.

Um pouco constrangido pelo comentário do primo – ainda que os pais dele tenham rido –, Harry sorriu, como se isso o fizesse ser diferente dos outros. E pareceu fazer esse efeito, porque ela lhe deu um sorriso de canto, o rosto iluminando-se com a pequena demonstração de afeto. Os olhos se encontraram por um instante, e ela meneou a cabeça levemente, murmurando um bom dia a ele.

Ela tinha dentes grandes e meio saltados para frente, e cabelos muito armados, e ainda tinha aquele ar sabichão e superior. Mas Harry percebeu que ela era a garota mais bonita que já vira, simplesmente porque não se encaixava nos moldes de beleza atuais e era feliz assim.

Harry não percebera que parara de andar, assim como a garota. E ela, quando notou, desviou o rosto e o escondeu numa cortina de cabelos armados, meio encabulada. Correu para próximo dos pais, que sorriram para Harry, e eles foram embora. Em seguida, a voz grave de seu tio o chamaria e, pelo resto do dia, Duda riria dele pelo tamanho interesse em uma garota tão feia.

No fim do dia, escrevendo furiosamente em uma folha de papel, aquela menina, imperfeita, educada e inteligente, seria sua namorada por ser a primeira garota em que Harry acreditou que dizer _eu te amo_ a ela, seria o ideal. E nos livros que viria a escrever no futuro, todas as suas heroínas seriam, simplesmente, parecidas com ela. Era a maneira de Harry conseguir dizer que a amava (_porque, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda parecia certo e claro que não poderia não amá-la_) sem saber seu nome ou quem era.

* * *

**N/A.: **Antes de tudo: essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros e as frases confusas.

Sei que não era permitido U.A.'s, mas eu achei a ideia tão bonitinha que tive de colocar. Gosto muito de _E se_ e a frase que eu escolhi era perfeita para isso - bem como o momento. Pensei em escrever outra coisa, mas no fim essa fanfic saiu assim, sem esforço nenhum. Deveria ter mais momentos, eu sei, mas eu só consegui escrever esses. Quem sabe eu não tento de novo?

**Reviews!**


	2. Lyring

**Segunda fanfic – Lyring.**

**SITUAÇÃO:**

_Primeiro contato íntimo._

**FRASE:**

_When they asked me what I loved most about life,  
I smiled and said you._ (Tina)

* * *

**A Electric Twist**

**

* * *

**

"Você não acha que está trabalhando demais nisto?"

A voz de Harry a descentrou de suas atividades. Hermione levantou o rosto do grosso livro que estava lendo para encará-lo. Ela possuía profundas bolsas roxas em baixo de seus olhos e parecia estar mais magra e pálida do que jamais estivera antes.

"Eu sei," ela sussurrou cansadamente em resposta para ele. "Mas eles são os meus pais, Harry. Eu tenho que encontrar uma maneira de recuperar as suas memórias."

Ele andou até a cama onde ela se encontrava, rodeada por incontáveis pergaminhos e os mais diversos livros e sentou ao lado dela. "O que você descobriu?"

"A magia para recobrar a memória é extremamente poderosa e não existe uma maneira de fazê-la que seja citada nos livros," Hermione começou a explicar. "Entretanto, estou analisando um livro de magia das trevas e encontrei uma poção para este fim. A própria deverá ser feita usando meu próprio sangue, já que são meus progenitores."

"Você está realmente considerando usar magia das trevas, Hermione?"

Ela encolheu os ombros consideravelmente antes de respondê-lo. "Não é uma opção que realmente me agrada — os riscos da poção são máximos e podem levar ao coma."

"Eu entendo que você queira recuperá-los, mas não é a melhor maneira de se fazer isto." A preocupação era evidente na voz de Harry e a fez encolher-se mais.

"Estou ciente de que não é a melhor maneira," Hermione sussurrou de volta. "Às vezes, eu penso que estou insistindo em algo que não me trará nada. Os casos em que o retorno da memória é feito com sucesso são raros, principalmente quando se trata de memórias que foram retiradas completamente."

"Eu sei que você conseguirá fazer isto," ele segurou a mão dela entre as suas, olhando-a no fundo de seus olhos. "E eu estarei aqui para ajudá-la."

"Mas existe muito para você se preocupar agora, Harry. Não é necessário que você—"

"Sendo necessário ou não, eu quero ajudá-la e você não me impedirá de fazer isto." Ele a interrompeu, fazendo-a lançar-lhe um sorriso pequeno.

"Obrigada."

Hermione esticou-se até que conseguisse envolver completamente os braços em Harry. Ela estava realmente grata por tê-lo ao seu lado e, se pensasse melhor, admitira que não conseguiria ver-se sem ele naquele instante. Ou em qualquer outro.

"Não há nada para agradecer," Harry sorriu para ela quando os dois soltaram-se. "Você gostaria de comer algo? Eu creio que ainda tenho habilidades culinárias."

"Habilidades culinárias?" exasperou-se Hermione. "Eu realmente gostaria de vê-las."

"Pois você verá."

Os dois dirigiram-se a cozinha da casa, com Hermione tropeçando em seus próprios pés uma vez ou duas, para a qual Harry estava a segurando. Ela sentou-se em uma cadeira e observou enquanto ele começava a cozinhar.

"O que você está tentando fazer?" ela indagou, vendo-o procurar algo nos armários.

"Bem, eu estou tentando buscar por algo que me ajude." Harry olhou ao redor. "Então, você costuma cozinhar pelo método normal ou pelo bruxo?"

Hermione rolou os olhos, apesar de sorrir. "Deixe-me fazer isto."

Toda a determinação de Harry partiu-se no instante em que Hermione se levantou. Ele aceitou a sua derrota, caminhou para o lugar onde ela estava e sentou-se.

Ela começou a retirar os mantimentos dos armários e, após fazê-lo, virou-se para Harry. "O que você gostaria de comer?"

Harry deu de ombros. "O que você preferir."

Após pensar por alguns segundos, Hermione virou-se e começou a cozinhar, utilizando de uma habilidade que Harry nunca havia tido chance de ver antes. Ele fascinou-se pela habilidade, mas preocupou-se ao notar que ela havia emagrecido consideravelmente nas últimas semanas em que passara sozinha. Hermione provavelmente se esquecera até de comer durante sua busca incansável por uma solução. Era típico.

O maravilhoso cheiro que invadira o ambiente, entretanto, interrompeu toda a sua linha de pensamento. Harry sentiu o seu estômago roncar com óbvia fome, e sua boca salivar. Hermione virara-se para ele segurando duas tigelas em suas mãos; em uma, continha o que ele julgou ser rosbife, rodeado por vegetais. Na outra, havia purê de batatas.

Ela colocou as duas tigelas no centro da mesa, virando-se mais uma vez para pegar dois pratos e colocá-los na mesa, seguido pelos talheres. Depois, sentou-se.

"Rosbife?" Harry indagou.

Hermione sorriu ao ver a fome em seus olhos. "Rosbife ao molho, com alguns vegetais e purê de batatas. Eu julguei que você gostaria disto."

"Obrigado," ele agradeceu envergonhadamente por ela ter feito sua comida predileta.

"Isto não é nada próximo ao que você está fazendo por mim, Harry." Hermione disse e, em seguida, estendeu os braços para começar a destruir a comida nos pratos.

Os dois começaram a comer silenciosamente.

"As suas habilidades culinárias são realmente admiráveis, Hermione." Ele disse, após terminar de devorar completamente a comida em seu prato.

Ela corou suavemente. "Obrigada, mas você está equivocado. Os meus talentos como cozinheira são questionáveis. Isto foi apenas uma raridade."

"Raridade ou não, a sua humildade ainda me agrada." Harry sorriu.

Quando a comida foi totalmente dissipada, Hermione retirou sua varinha das vestes e a apontou para os pratos, limpando-os completamente antes de guardá-los nos armários.

Eles retornaram para o quarto de Hermione e sentaram-se em sua cama mais uma vez.

"Apesar de ser dentista e abominar parcialmente qualquer tipo de comida com doce, a minha mãe era uma excelente cozinheira." Ela começou a dizer. "Ainda lembro-me de quando ela resolveu que eu estava velha o suficiente para que algo sobre isso fosse me ensinado. Não que cozinhar realmente me atraísse, é claro. Mas ela disse que, apesar de ter consciência das minhas iniciativas e apoiá-las, era algo necessário."

"E você aprendeu a cozinhar surpreendentemente bem," ele completou, fazendo-a lançar um pequeno sorriso, ainda que seus olhos estivessem cheios de lágrimas.

"Eles eram maravilhosos e eu—" Hermione se interrompeu; as lágrimas caíam de seus olhos em cascata. Ela limpou-as com as costas das mãos. "Eu não saberei o que fazer se perder isto. Se perdê-los para sempre."

Desta vez, foi Harry quem tomou a iniciativa de abraçá-la. Ele passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela, trazendo-a mais para perto e fazendo com Hermione encostasse a sua cabeça no ombro dele. Ele podia sentir as lágrimas dela molharem a sua camisa, e todo o corpo dela tremer em soluços silenciosos. E tudo que Harry conseguia pensar era que odiava vê-la tão vulnerável. Faria qualquer coisa para tirá-la daquilo.

"Eu acho que você precisa descansar." Harry sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Hermione levantou o rosto para encará-lo, enxugando rapidamente as suas lágrimas. As suas bochechas estavam muito coradas quando ela esgueirou-se por dentro dos lençóis da cama, logo após de Harry levantar. Ela estava evidentemente cansada e sabia que um bom descanso seria necessário para retomar a sua busca no dia seguinte, portanto, não iria contestá-lo naquele instante.

Harry retirou rapidamente todos os livros e pergaminhos espalhados pela cama dela, os colocando em uma pilha organizada na estante, com a ajuda de sua varinha. Após isto, desligou as luzes do quarto e caminhou na direção da saída do mesmo, mas houve algo que o impediu de continuar:

"Não vá."

Ele estancou no instante em que ouviu o sussurro desesperado dela. A sua surpresa era evidente; ele acabara de ouvir o último pedido que esperava de Hermione. Entretanto, ao virar-se em sua direção mais uma vez, encontrou os seus olhos suplicantes e soube que seria incapaz de negá-la qualquer coisa que ela lhe pedisse naquele momento.

Os seus pés o levaram na direção da cama de Hermione, e ele deitou-se lentamente ao lado dela, passando os braços ao seu redor.

Hermione culpava-se mentalmente por ter feito tal pedido para Harry. Ela sabia que ele estava cansado o suficiente para ir para a sua própria casa e, no entanto, ela aproveitara-se descaradamente da situação para fazê-lo ficar. Os dois eram melhores amigos, e ela ficou grata quando a expressão dele não demonstrou nada que lhe dissesse que ele havia entendido errado seu pedido. Ela apenas precisava de alguém naquele instante, e já não poderia pensar em alguém melhor do que Harry para isto.

"Eu costumo ter pesadelos diariamente." Hermione sussurrou para ele. "Algumas vezes, eu sonho que Bellatrix está me torturando cruelmente durante horas. E dói tanto quanto da primeira vez que ela o fez. É real. Outras vezes, eu tenho quase o mesmo sonho, mas, agora, os meus pais estão olhando-me ao fundo da cena. Eles parecem horrorizados pela crueldade da situação, mas eles não sabem quem eu sou." Ela impediu-se de chorar, mas sua voz estava visivelmente abalada quando continuou a falar. "Eu tenho um estoque de poções para dormir sem sonhos, mas elas não funcionam mais comigo."

"Eu estarei aqui por você." Harry murmurou protetoramente em resposta para ela.

Hermione aconchegou-se no abraço dele, sentindo os seus olhos fecharem-se com uma facilidade que jamais vira antes. Ele a observou durante todo o processo, até ter certeza de que ela havia dormido completamente e permitir-se cair em seu próprio sono.

Os pesadelos não a assombraram naquela noite.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei que está uma tragédia e tudo o mais, mas dêem um desconto. hahahah E, aliás, se você conseguiu chegar até aqui, por que não manda uma review? Eu ficaria muito agradecida.

Beijos. -)


	3. LaísPotter

**Terceira Fic – Lais Potter**

**SITUAÇÃO:**

Primeiro beijo.

**FRASE:**

"Give her two red roses, each with a note. The first note says 'For the woman I love' and the second, 'For my best friend.'" – Autor desconhecido.

* * *

**Então você...**

**

* * *

**

Bem, você não tinha a menor idéia do por que dela estar chorando e se sentia um completo inútil por não conseguir proferir nenhuma palavra de apoio e tinha certeza de uma coisa: faria de tudo para poder ver um sorriso no rosto dela mais uma vez.

Sentia que toneladas eram postas em suas costas a cada lágrima que escorriam pelas bochechas dela, o que aumentava sua sensação de impotência. Contudo, não poderia deixar essa situação se estender por muito mais, mesmo que cada nervo de seu corpo estivesse adormecido pela sua incapacidade de conseguir consolar sua melhor amiga.

As palavras estavam presas em sua garganta, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi abraçá-la pelos ombros e dar algumas batidinhas no mesmo. Tal gesto ainda não fora suficiente para conter as lágrimas dela, então você soltou os ombros da morena com um suspiro; fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

Quando seus olhos se colaram nos castanhos, uma onda de angustia passou por seu corpo e então você ajoelhou-se defronte a ela. As lágrimas cessaram e deram lugar ao olhar interrogativo nos olhos de Hermione.

Sustentando o olhar, sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado pelas lágrimas não mais estarem nos olhos dela, mas a impotência ainda o dominava.

"Feche os olhos." Você pediu e ela obedeceu. "Agora pense em algo realmente feliz." A sombra de um sorriso cruzou os lábios de Hermione.

"Não esta querendo que eu faça um Patrono, não é? Porque você sabe que tenho dif...-" Você a interrompeu.

"Não, não estou. Apenas pense em algo que a deixe feliz." Hermione assentiu. "Ótimo. Agora repita o que eu disser." Mas uma vez ela concordou. "Não derramei mais nenhuma lágrima pelo idiota do McGrave." E Hermione repetiu cada palavra com um sorriso fino nos lábios.

"Não sei por que tenho que fazer isso."

"Apenas confie em mim." Desta vez um sorriso brotou nos lábios rosados dela. "Ainda com pensamentos felizes?" Ela respondeu que sim.

Instantes depois um cheiro doce e fresco fora capitado por Hermione. Ela fez menção de abrir os olhos, mas você a impediu; pediu para que continuasse com os olhos fechados e que a deixaria abrir os olhos novamente se ela adivinhasse de onde vinha o cheiro.

Após alguns minutos, ela finalmente descobriu e um sorriso radiante surgiu em seus lábios.

"Oh, Harry. Muito obrigada. Adoro rosas." Falou enquanto o agradecia com um abraço.

"Bem, como seu melhor amigo é meu dever saber essas coisas sobre você." Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Queria que Don tivesse tido esse mesmo interesse por minhas preferências." E as lágrimas fizeram os olhos castanhos brilharem.

"Ei, não fique assim." Mais uma vez sua mão estava nos ombros dela, numa tentativa de consolo. "Saber suas preferências não é algo para todos, precisa de anos de estudos." Com essas palavras conseguiu com que o sorriso tomasse lugar no rosto moreno.

"Obrigada por me chamar de complicada." Quando tentou um replica, ela o impediu. "Tudo bem, estava apenas brincando. Viu? Também consigo entendê-lo, ." E agora fora sua vez de sorrir.

E mais uma vez o silêncio os tomou, as palavras voltaram a ficar confusas em sua garganta. Hermione já não mais chorava, agora sorria admirando a rosa vermelha que ganhou de você.

Mas, alguns segundos depois, o sorriso nos lábios dela morreu e o choro se fez ouvir. Voltou-se para ela e não conseguia entender o porquê daquelas lágrimas. Claro que sabia, mas achava que Don McGrave não as merecia.

A impotência o dominou mais uma vez e suas palavras nunca pareceram tão confusas como agora. Seu cérebro não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas captava a imagem das lágrimas caindo pelos olhos dela e cada vez mais seu ódio por Don aumentava.

Como ele pudera fazer isso com ela? Nunca o perdoaria por fazer Hermione chorar.

Queria poder abraçá-la, mas seus braços estavam congelados, assim como as palavras em sua garganta. Contudo, apenas ficou a observando chorar. Suplicava em seus pensamentos que o choro cessasse, para que o sorriso, que tanto admirava ver, aparecer outra vez nos lábios que tanto admirava.

Esse pensamento lhe tirou o foco do rosto feminino. Desde quando a boca de sua melhor amiga lhe era atrativa? Claro que não era feia, mas... Por Deus! É sua melhor amiga!

Porém, à medida que se repreendia por seus pensamentos, mais seus olhos lhe traiam. Se sua intenção era tirar a imagem dos lábios róseas de Hermione de seus pensamentos. Bem, todo seu corpo estava trabalhando exatamente da maneira oposta.

Numa tentativa de conter o choro, ela mordeu o lábio inferior; o que não o ajudou muito em manter-se concentrado. Quando Hermione soltou seu lábio, como se fosse possível, seus lábios estavam ainda mais rosados.

Sem perceber, seu rosto foi se aproximando do dela. Uma sensação de urgência tomou seu corpo, urgência de ter os lábios dela aos seus; saber qual o gosto eles teriam. Talvez doces como morangos ou refrescantes como canela?

"Antes que faça o que acho que vai fazer, diga-me:" Podia sentir o hálito doce dela em seu rosto. É, seu gosto deveria ser doce. "É algum tipo de consolo? Está em dúvida? Pois, se não tiver cert-..." Acabando com a distância entre vocês; você deu a sua resposta e, ao que sucedeu, Hermione a aprovou.

Seus lábios não ficaram parados por muito tempo, logo começaram a explorar a boca do outro. Em anos de amizade, nunca imaginaram que um dia estariam se beijando de uma maneira tão desinibida.

Em poucos segundos você, Harry, constatou que o gosto dos lábios róseos de Hermione eram doces como aparentavam ser, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinham o gosto refrescante de canela. Um gosto único, que nunca sentira antes e que nunca cansaria de provar.

E Hermione, como poder explicar o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento? Instante antes estava chorosa por um término nada amistoso, de seu relacionamento com McGrave e agora estava aos beijos com seu melhor amigo de anos.

Bem, a vida dá suas voltas...

A cada momento que suas línguas se tocavam uma onde de choque perpassava por suas espinhas, seus estômagos davam voltas e uma urgência de continuarem o beijo lhes dominavam. Mas em algum momento teriam que parar.

"... certeza do que esta fazendo, isso pode acabar magoando a nós dois." Hermione terminou a frase e você apenas riu.

"Ainda resta alguma dúvida?" Com um novo beijo a morena fez sua resposta.

E com esse segundo beijo, deu-se inicio ao terceiro, quarto... Tantos foram que se seguiram que perderia horas tanto contá-los e relatá-los. Minutos depois vocês, finalmente, se separaram e um sorriso radiante surgiu nos lábios vermelhos – antes róseos. – de Hermione; que ela tentou, fracassadamente, disfarçar mordendo os lábios.

Você ficou admirando o riso dela. O som de sua gargalhada lhe parecia ser um dos sons mais agradáveis de ouvir. O jeito que seus olhos se fechavam e como seus ombros se mexiam com o gesto. Se pudesse tiraria uma fotografia dela.

O riso foi cessando e você ainda a admirava. Quando Hermione parou de rir, seus olhos se encontraram com os dela e viu lá, um brilho diferente nas íris. Não ao que estava acostumado a ver, mas um mais intenso, mais significativo.

A noite se fez surgir e com ela o momento de se separarem.

"Acho que já vou indo. Boa noite." Depositou um beijo na testa de Hermione e seguiu caminho em direção a porta, mas um barulho a suas costas os fez parar.

"Não esta esquecendo de nada?" Você verificou seus bolsos e nada; ela balançou a cabeça em negativa com um sorriso. "Boa noite, Potter." Hermione deu-lhe um abraço, descruzando os braços.

"Boa noite, Mione." Sussurrou em seu ouvido e saiu, mas não deu nenhum passo a mais; ficou parado do outro lado da porta. Enquanto Hermione ficava com a testa apoiada na mesma.

Com um simples gesto de sua mão, fez surgir outra rosa vermelha. Algumas batidas na porta e uma morena com os olhos brilhosos e intrigados apareceu.

"Entrega especial." Estendeu a rosa em sua direção e antes que ela pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra você, Potter, tomou os lábios róseos mais uma vez.

Naquele momento um sentimento começara a crescer dentro de vocês dois, mas ainda não conseguiam descrever qual seria. Contudo, beijos adiante, vocês descobriram.

* * *

**N/A:** Oie (:

Só esclarecendo: a primeira rosa foi a de melhor amiga e a segunda foi da mulher que o Harry ama, mas acho que até não mudando a ordem das rosas encaixou legal x)

Espero que tenham gostado e que tenham interessado vocês nesse casal super fofo *-*

Deixem reviews e obrigada por ler ;D


	4. Lari Sigulo

**Quarta fanfic - Lari Sigulo**

**SITUAÇÃO**

_Primeiro encontro_

**FRASE**

_Love... What is love? Love is to love someone_  
_for who they are, who they were, and who they will be. (Chris Moore)_

* * *

**Tão Perto Agora**

Era impossível não amá-lo. Eu, que o conhecia desde sempre, sabia que era impossível não reparar na sincronia, na cumplicidade, na amizade, no amor. Não era uma paixão a primeira vista, era um todo, era o conjunto. É uma dádiva amá-lo. É fácil.

De longe pude avistá-lo. Eu descia a rua e não consegui conter um sorriso enquanto me aproximava sem que ele me visse. Ele estava nervoso, isso era inegável, não ficava mais de dois segundos na mesma posição e suas mãos frequentemente tentavam domar seus negros fios rebeldes. Ri mais ainda, ele se comportava como se eu não fosse sua melhor amiga desde os onze anos de idade, aquela que passou por todas as fases estranhas do crescimento junto com ele.

Me aproximei, ele me viu. Das costas ele tirou um buquê de flores, sua intenção era me surpreender. Eu me surpreendi. E sorri. Eu não parava de sorrir naquele dia. Talvez fosse histeria, mas eu gostava de pensar que era simplesmente alegria.

"São lindas, eu amei Harry, obrigada". Ele apenas sorriu em resposta, e corou levemente.

Ele me guiou até um charmoso restaurante. Ele estava insuportavelmente inquieto. "Harry, quer parar de passar a mão no cabelo?". Acho que fui muito eu mesma por um segundo, me arrependi, mas ele não pareceu se importar, apenas conteve o impulso de se arrumar constantemente.

Poucas vezes o vi tão bonito. A verdade é que a beleza é realmente subjetiva. Eu agradeço a Deus por isso.

"Nós estamos loucos?" ele perguntou. Não acho que seja o caso. Apenas chegou o momento em que olhamos para a pessoa ao lado e não pensamos em outra coisa além do conforto e do amparo que sentimos com ela. Sim, seria cômodo demais ficar com Harry para sempre, sem precisar embarcar no jogo insano que é a procura por amor. Mas acho que não é mera conveniência. Não mais. Eu sorri para ele. Parece mesmo loucura. "Talvez seja apenas certo. Não se preocupe Harry, está tudo bem". Ou ficará.

O clima estava estranho entre nós. Acho que o rótulo de oficial que estávamos colocando no nosso relacionamento era o culpado. Enquanto éramos dois amigos que se descobriam interessados um pelo outro, o clima era perfeitamente tranquilo. O garçom nos ofereceu o cardápio. Mais tarde nos perguntou o que tomaríamos. Ele falava mais do que nós dois juntos. Aquilo realmente o incomodou.

"Você pode devolver a verdadeira Hermione, por favor?". Ele falou com um sorriso zombeteiro. Eu franzi a testa. "Porque a que eu conheço não passa mais de um minuto sem falar uma palavra". Eu relaxei finalmente.

"Se é o que você quer, lá vai. Já te contei do meu novo projeto?"

"Claro, sobre a Política de proteção a criaturas mágicas."

"Oh não, eu terminei esse na semana passada."

Desandei a falar, contei tudo o que acontecera nos últimos dias no trabalho, contei que encontrei Luna no Beco Diagonal e tudo o que falamos, contei ainda que Bichento andava muito estranho ultimamente, me perguntei se ele não sentia a falta de Ron.

"Talvez sinta. Eu sinto". Ele disse. "É, eu também". Não é como se ele tivesse nos deixado. Me deixado. Mas era triste saber que ele estava tão bem estabelecido no trabalho que mal tinha tempo de passar um bom tempo com os amigos, apesar de estar sempre presente como podia. Ron e eu poderíamos ter dado certo. Tinha tudo para ser. Acontece que às vezes nós simplesmente deixamos de lado. Talvez inconscientemente vamos deixando para lá e quando vamos ver, não existe mais. Éramos tão incompatíveis que chegávamos a ser exatos um para o outro. Não me interesso mais pela incompatibilidade. Estabilidade é a minha palavra agora.

A comida chegou. Estava deliciosa. Massa. Quem não ama? Harry havia escolhido aquela cantina italiana porque eu um dia comentei que há muito tempo havia ido com os meus pais e amei absolutamente tudo sobre ela. Às vezes tenho a impressão que ele não absorve toda a informação que eu despejo sobre ele, por isso me impressiono quando ele lembra de pequenos detalhes que um dia eu lhe confidenciei. "Está do jeito que você lembra?". Ohei ao redor. Não lembrava exatamente dos detalhes. "No geral sim. A música com certeza é a mesma". Era uma cantora trouxa italiana que soava nos alto-falantes, não muito alto, porém era fácil captar as notas da melodia.

"Ótimo!"

Eu sorri.

"Está querendo me impressionar?"

Ele pareceu sem graça por um segundo, mas se recuperou.

"É o que se deve fazer no primeiro encontro, não é?"

"É. Em casos normais, é sim. Mas o nosso caso é especial."

Ele segurou minha mão que estava repousada ao lado do prato.

"Não tente me intimidar, primeiros encontros já são cheio de tensão, em um caso especial então, nem se fale".

"Não se subestime, Harry, você é ótimo em agir sobre pressão".

Ele sorriu e se aproximou. Me deu um leve beijo nos lábios.

"Era o que eu queria dizer...".

Terminamos o jantar e saímos para a rua. Andamos uns bons metros antes que ele resolvesse pegar minha mão. Meu coração pulou uma batida, o que me deixou muito confusa, porque eu já esperava por isso e não era como se ele nunca tivesse me tocado antes.

"Isso torna as coisas mais oficiais, não é?" eu perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

"Achei que o jantar tornasse as coisas mais oficias".

Percebi que ele já estava mais relaxado com a situação. A crise dele ocorreu no restaurante e a minha estava para acontecer.

Soltei de repente a mão dele.

"Espera".

Ele me olhou se entender nada.

"Eu disse algo de errado?".

"Não, eu só preciso de um minuto".

Oh, meu Deus. Onde estava a coragem que eu tinha instantes antes. Cadê a alegria de estar tão próxima dele?

Afastei-me um pouco e me virei de costas para ele, eu precisava pensar.

Certo, eu estava namorando o meu melhor amigo, amigo de infância. Isso depois de ter terminado com o meu outro melhor amigo. Sem falar na Ginny, que o Harry deixou para ficar comigo. Isso é tão novela mexicana que eu fico até envergonhada.

Eu tenho mesmo esse direito?

Ah, por Deus, eu preciso parar de racionalizar as coisas. De analisar cada detalhe da minha vida. Eu estava perfeitamente bem antes de ter um surto de insegurança.

Se eu estava bem, é porque eu sentia que isso era certo, certo?

Eu só estava seguindo a corrente. Sendo toda coração, deixando a razão de lado.

Eu me virei e olhei para ele.

Como eu poderia não ser toda coração quando eu o tinha na minha frente, com aqueles olhos que ao mesmo tempo eram confusos e suplicantes.

"E aí?" ele perguntou hesitante.

"E ai que eu acho que estou mesmo com medo do compromisso, mas eu quero isso mais do que tudo".

Ele me olhou e balançou a cabeça como se concordasse.

"E você sente medo por qual razão, mesmo?".

"Razão? Ah francamente, Harry. Me deixa em paz com as minha emoçõess só por hoje".

"Só achei que você gostaria de dissertar sobre tudo isso, como de costume". Ele sorria.

Era piada. Ele estava fazendo uma piada. Ótimo.

"Engraçado você".Eu disse fechando a cara.

"Não faça assim, Hermione. Você me surpreendeu, só isso. Rir de você foi um mecanismo de defesa, você sabe".

"Surpreendi? Por que?"

"É que você parece tão confiante o tempo todo por já ter tudo muito bem pensado e planejado. Não esperava que você de repente tivesse dúvidas".

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Talvez eu estivesse exagerando no meu momento 'toda coração'. Ele tinha razão.

"Ok, então me leva para casa".

Continuei a caminhar e ele me seguiu.

Não foi com surpresa que senti a mão dele deslizar pelas minhas costas e estacionar na minha cintura me envolvendo num abraço.

Andamos uns seis quarteirões até avistarmos meu prédio.

Ele encostou seus lábios em minha orelha e sussurrou: "Eu não acho que eu o que eu sinto seja medo".

Parei e olhei para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Eu tenho certeza que vai dar certo, só isso". Ele sorriu. "Como não daria certo com você? Você é maravilhosa, Hermione".

Eu estreitei os olhos e sorri maldosa.

"Se você disse isso só para eu te chamar para subir, talvez você deva fazer melhor que isso".

"Claro que não. Eu disse porque é verdade".

"Então tudo bem".

Voltamos andar até chegarmos à portaria do meu edifício.

"Nos vemos amanhã", disse e beijei-o nos lábios.

"Não vai mesmo me chamar para subir?" ele pareceu ofendido.

Eu ri com gosto.

"Eu sabia, vocês homens e suas segundas intenções".

"Não é como se eu nunca tivesse passado a noite no seu apartamento antes, se você não me deixar subir eu vou aparatar no meio da sua sala".

Eu revirei os olhos.

"Você sabe que isso é impossível".

"Vou aparar do lado de fora então, e bater até você abrir".

Eu suspirei.

"É diferente agora, significa outra coisa".

"Agora é oficial, eu sei. Mas eu não tenho medo do compromisso. Ainda mais com você. Com quem eu já tenho um compromisso há anos. Não sei se você parou ainda para pensar, mas eu não vou a lugar nenhum, não vou te deixar pela manhã, nem te trair com a vizinha".

"Eu sei".

"É para valer. Você e eu".

Eu senti meus olhos marejarem, mas não quis chorar, segurei firme.

"E então, posso subir?".

Sorri. Já que é para valer, por que não?

* * *

**N.A.: **Aqui está minha singela contribuição, espero que gostem. Muito amor pumpkin pra todos. Beijo.


	5. Miih

**Quinta Fanfic**

Miih

**SITUAÇÃO:**

_Primeira vez morando juntos_

**Frase:**

_Love is a language spoken by everyone,  
but understood only by a heart.  
(Amor é uma língua falada por todo mundo,  
mas entendida apenas pelo coração).  
~ Shirley Rindani ~  
_

* * *

"Harry, você já terminou de arrumar as coisas na cozinha?" – dizia Hermione.

Era a primeira vez em que iriam morar juntos. A animação deles era enorme, aliás, muitas caras feias surgiram. Cada um gostava de dar um pitaco diferente, e dizia que era péssima a idéia deles juntos.

Eles sobreviveram. Isso foi o importante.

Harry comprou uma casa em Londres mesmo, perto do Beco Diagonal, já pra ficar mais perto de tudo. A casa era aconchegante, só que, pra duas pessoas.

"Hermione... Quando nós tivermos nossos pequenos... Eles irão caber aqui?" – disse Harry pensativo

" Depende de quantos quer ter, Harry" – respondeu divertida.

" Sei lá... Um time de Quidditch completo... O que você acha?" – ele riu.

" Ah... pouquíssimo!" – disse em tom de deboche.

" Como vamos criar nossos filhos?" – disse pensativo.

" Harry, vamos por favor terminar de arrumar as coisas, depois tratamos de tudo isso..." – disse sorrindo.

Eles continuaram a arrumação da casa. Hermione preferiu um lugar onde tivesse uma biblioteca pra poder caber todos os livros que ela tinha, todos mesmo, sem exceção. Não abria mão de nenhum deles; a biblioteca foi a parte que ela mais gostou de arrumar, tudo certinho, em ordem alfabética, do jeito que ela gostava.

Harry não tinha preferência. Ele só queria um lar, um lugar pra chegar e sentir-se confortável. Estava com a mulher que amava e que estivera sempre do seu lado pra tudo. Eles se amavam e ponto.

Depois de horas arrumando a biblioteca, ajeitando os quartos e colocando a sala em ordem, passaram pra cozinha.

"Hermione... Vamos parar pra comer alguma coisa?" – dizia Harry sentando-se em uma das cadeiras, exausto.

" Harry, falta só um pouco."

" Por favor, eu não tenho mais forças pra arrumar... Ainda falta uma bendita sacola de fotos que eu achei ali pra arrumar... Isso é... desgastante."

Hermione olhou Harry com compaixão e sorriu. Sabia que ele realmente estava com fome.

" Vamos... Mas tem que ser rápido, temos que terminar, Harry..."

Harry levantou-se da cadeira aliviado e foi atrás dela. Pararam num restaurante trouxa de Londres pra comer.

Sentaram-se numa mesinha do canto e olharam o cardápio.

" Sabia que eu já fiquei desacostumado com a comida trouxa?" – disse Harry

" Eu mais ou menos. Se bem que... Aqui podia vender suco de abóbora."

" Com certeza."

" O que vamos comer?" – ela passou os olhos no cardápio – "Harry, cheeseburguer é muito bom..."  
" Eu sei o que é um cheeseburguer, e não é isso que eu quero" – disse impaciente.

"Calma... Falei brincando."

Harry fez o pedido e comeram rápido pra terminar as coisas da casa rápido. Logo saíram do restaurante pra terminar a arrumação.

" Harry, acha que devemos ligar pra Molly pra avisar que está tudo ok?" – disse abrindo a porta de casa.

" Depois você liga."

" Acha que Ginny vai ficar chateada?"

" Não sei... E se ficar eu não posso fazer nada, eu escolhi você." – disse beijando-a.

" Não é assim, Harry... Tem o sentimento dos outros envolvido aí."

Harry ficou pensativo.

" Vamos esquecer a Ginny e terminar de arrumar essa casa, vamos."

Harry achava simplesmente incrível o modo como Hermione organizava as coisas. Com seriedade e delicadeza, era como se tudo fosse de vidro, inquebrável.

Tudo com muita praticidade, tudo tinha que ser minimamente organizado. Ela sempre fora assim, e por isso, ele aprendera a gostar dela.

Sem ela ele nem vivo estaria, talvez. Ela era o cérebro da situação, a que pensava, mas agia com o coração, também.

Ele no começo estava confuso, mas não tinha mais como negar o que sentia por ela. Estava impossível, então resolveram assumir, e agora, morando juntos. Um lugar só deles, um lugar em que eles iriam escrever um livro da vida deles. Entre Harry e Hermione.


	6. Isabella  Lori Black

**Sexta fanfic - Isabella - Lori Black**

**SITUAÇÃO:  
**_Quando decidiram morar juntos_

* * *

- Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?  
A voz nada suave de Hermione entrou por seus ouvidos, dando uma leve pontadinha imaginária bem no fundo de seu ouvido.  
Poderia falar que não, estava muito bem e obrigado. Poderia dizer que era apenas a cortina aberta no quarto, que fazia com que o ambiente tivesse uma luminosidade incômoda, ou poderia ficar de boca fechada e fingir que estava dormindo.  
Hum... não.  
- Hermione, por que você nunca me chama para ir à sua casa?  
Harry percebeu que ela não estava esperando por esse tipo de reclamação.  
- Bem, não é como se eu proibisse você de passar na minha casa ou alguma coisa do tipo, Harry. Você pode aparecer lá sempre que quiser.  
- Eu sei que posso, não é sobre isso o que estou falando.  
- Então é sobre o quê? – ela disse, rindo.  
- Você sabe.  
- Hum – ela fingiu pensar por um momento, o que deixou Harry um pouco irritado – na verdade, eu não sei não.  
Ele levantou da cama, colocou um short, que estava jogado no chão, e a olhou reprovadoramente.  
- Olha... é que você sempre... então eu prefiro, você sabe... então eu fico sem graça... enfim. Por que nós sempre vamos para a minha casa quando temos que dormir juntos?  
De certa forma, ela já esperava por isso. No momento em que ele questionaria porque era sempre na casa dele. Não podia culpá-lo, mas isso não deixava a situação ser menos embaraçosa.  
Mas é que... sem querer ser chata nem nada, não gostava das pessoas entrando em seu espaço.  
- Você acha que nós deveríamos morar juntos?  
Harry ficou um pouco sem reação. Não era exatamente isso que esperava. Esse passo era grande, e não sabia se suas pernas poderiam acompanhá-lo. Mas...  
- ... acho que pode dar certo.  
Hermione sorriu para o rapaz, dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios e pensando que, afinal, não seria uma má ideia.


	7. Bella Evans Potter

**Sétima Fanfic -Bella Evans Potter**

**SITUAÇÃO:  
**_Dia do casamento  
_

**FRASE:**  
_All love that has not friendship for its base is like a mansion built upon the sand._  
_(Todo amor que não tem amizade como base é como uma mansão construída em cima de areia)._  
**~ Ella Wheeler Wilcox **

**

* * *

Para Sempre**

- Você está linda, Hermione. – disse olhando para minha filha. Senti lágrimas brotarem em meus olhos, a garganta se apertou, o coração gelou.  
Sempre tive consciencia que esse dia existiria, mas parece que chegou tão rápido. – Parece que foi ontem que te peguei nos braços pela primeira vez, filha.  
- Por favor, mamãe. Eu não posso chorar agora, as garotas demoraram tanto com essa maquiagem, que é um pecado estragá-la com lágrimas.  
Garotas. Minha filha não conseguia enxergar o quanto ela havia crescido, junto com as garotas. Suspirei pesado, engolindo o choro. Sorri, não tinha motivos para chorar. Olhei mais atentamente a mulher a minha frente.  
Vestida naquele simples vestido branco rendado, os brincos de pérolas, os cabelos moldados em grossos cachos, um véu médio saindo da bela tiara prata. Apelando para o lado mais clichê possível, parecia um anjo. Minha eterna garotinha.  
- Você está feliz, minha filha?  
Ela me olhou com os olhos abertos em pratos. – Mas é claro! – respondeu com o habitual tom mandão.  
- Certa vez, li uma frase em um livro – cheguei perto de Hermione e peguei suas finas mãos gélidas – _todo amor que não tem amizade como base, é como uma mansão construída em cima de areia._  
Ela sorriu. Seus olhos sorriram.  
- É uma frase linda, mamãe.  
- Te desejo toda felicidade do mundo, Hermione.

- - x - -

Saí do pequeno e abafado quarto com as pernas bambas. Alisei o vestido com as mãos, mais para secá-las do que para assentar alguma prega inexistente no tecido. O buquê de rosas brancas tremia.  
Os passos eram lentos, queria saborear cada momento minuciosamente. O barulho dos pequenos saltos de meus sapatos ecoando pelo corredor, a brisa acalorada do fim de tarde de verão, o tom laranja do céu penetrando pelas janelas. Aquele era o meu dia.  
_Todo amor que não tem amizade como base, é como uma mansão construída em cima de areia_. As palavras de minha mãe se repetiam na memória. Não era uma frase nova, muito pelo contrário, mamãe sempre a dizia.  
Escutei o som doce da melodia cuidadosamente escolhida. Era a minha entrada. Quando ia por o sorriso nos lábios, percebi que já estava sorrindo há tempos. Respirei fundo e pisei – com toda determinação – no tapete vermelho central.  
Olhei para o horizonte e a vi. Mamãe estava toda sorridente e com os olhos molhados, apertava com força o braço de papai, que também sorria petrificado, nervoso.  
Deixei meu olhar recair sobre ele, de terno preto e uma rosa branca no bolso do paletó. O mesmo cabelo indomável, os mesmos olhos de esmeralda, o mesmo Harry que tanto conheço.  
O meu eterno Harry.

- - x - -

Ela estava linda. Não que não o fosse, mas naquela tarde havia algo a mais.  
Um brilho, uma áurea, algo bonito que brincava ao seu redor.  
Ela chegou a mim e estendeu a mão, aceitei-a e dei um singelo beijo em sua testa.  
Era tudo tão simples, mas minha mente não conseguia assimilar.  
Não estava confuso. Estava nervoso.  
Muito. Nervoso.  
Todo amor que não tem amizade como base, é como uma mansão construída em cima de areia. Olhei para meu lado e vi seu semblante tão absorto no momento, todas as incertezas foram embora.  
Como sempre.  
Sempre ela. Antes de tudo sua amizade.  
Hermione...

- - x - -

- Pode beijar a noiva.  
Seus lábios se encontraram, e algumas pétalas brancas de rosas caíram sobre eles.  
Para sempre Harry e Hermione.


	8. Deh Malfoy

**Oitava Fanfic - Deh Malfoy**

**SITUAÇÃO:  
**_morte_

**FRASE:**  
_It is not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages._  
_(Não é uma falta de amor, mas uma falta de amizade, que faz os os casamentos infelizes)._  
**~ Friedrich Nietzsche **

* * *

- Você acha que as coisas seriam diferentes?

- Diferentes como?

Vê-la tão cansada te deixava triste Harry, e te fazia sentir-se incapaz. Ela sempre foi sua melhor amiga. A pessoa que mais confiava no mundo, a pessoa que jamais te abandonaria - afinal ela nunca te deixou, mesmo quando ela não só poderia como deveria também - e você sentia Harry que, agora, ela estava te deixando, e você não estava preparado - jamais estaria.

- Você sabe, se nós tivéssemos escolhidos vidas diferentes, se tivéssemos escolhido outros caminhos, ainda acha que seriamos assim?

Vê-lo te dava saudades, Hermione, saudades do que vocês já tinham sido num passado tão presente quanto o futuro. Você pensava nisso o tempo todo. Você sempre soube que ele jamais poderia lidar com as coisas sozinho, ele precisava de você, Ron também. Na verdade, vocês três tinham vivido como um só, três corpos, uma grande aventura. Você nunca disse isso, mas sempre agradeceu internamente o trasgo que quase te matou, porque ele lhe deu vida - amizade - na forma de olhos esmeralda e olhos turquesa, e você amou os dois.

- Não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem você, então suponho que sim.

Os cabelos dela estavam brancos demais, evidenciavam o fim. Você desejou que Ginny estivesse com você, você não sabia como, mas os cabelos dela estavam tão vivos como sempre foram, e você achava injusto que os de Hermione não estivessem do mesmo jeito, Ron concordaria, se ainda estivesse aqui. Você os tocou e eles ainda tinham a mesma textura de sempre - o que te acalmou - ainda eram macios. Os olhos dela ainda tinham muita vida também - ai você suspirou aliviado - ela tinha que ter vida porque você não estava preparado.

- E se eu jamais tivesse ido para Hogwarts?

Você tem medo de esquecer, Hermione, tem medo de perder tudo aquilo que viveu e, quando hoje de manhã você não se lembrou de contar à Lucy - sua netinha mais nova, ou era a mais velha? Talvez fosse a do meio, e você se amaldiçoou porque antes não era assim; Rose compreendia, Hugo nem tanto e a semelhança dele com Ron apertou sua saudade, o que te fez apertar a mão de Harry - que o teto era encantado, que as cozinhas tem centenas de elfos domésticos, também não foi capaz de lembrar o que o chapéu seletor te disse há tanto tempo.

- Eu daria um jeito de te conhecer.

Ela apertou sua mão um pouco mais forte, Harry, e fechou os olhos, seu coração disparou porque você ficou com medo que esse fosse o momento final, não foi. E quando você viu o marrom brilhando, respirou tão aliviado que era como tivesse acabado de salvar-se de um afogamento; aliás você até poderia ter água nos pulmões, seu peito estava muito pesado, será que poderia ter entrado água no seu coração também? Você até pensou em perguntar à Hermione, mas ponderou, não poderia ter água no seu coração, nem nos seus pulmões, afinal; talvez ela risse com uma pergunta tão boba, e quando você pensou nisso, ouviu a risada feita de ouro e azul - você até prestou muita atenção, para ver se estava rindo, mas ela olhava a janela, calada em pensamentos - e aquilo te deu cócegas na barriga te fez sentir leve, você não sabia como, mas ela tinha uma risada azul e dourada, era como se pudesse sentir essas cores te enchendo de vida, sentir o sabor delas - de blueberrys e maçãs - e respirar aquelas cores, tornando-se também azul e dourado (todos podem se cansar de serem apenas vermelhos).

- E se eu tivesse ido pra Ravenclaw?

Você não se lembra das palavras, mas sim do sentimento, Hermione, da escolha. Sempre lhe pareceu claro que você poderia escolher entre Gryffindor ou Ravenclaw, e mesmo que na hora você não identificasse a verdadeira razão que te fizera escolher, a sua lealdade sempre provou que fizera a escolha certa, o discernimento entre o certo e o errado e a coragem de lutar pelo que acredita também.

- De algum jeito, seriamos o que somos hoje. Nossa amizade é o tipo de coisa que simplesmente acontece, porque nós dois precisamos dela.

Harry, ela ficou em silêncio, absorvendo suas palavras talvez. Você se sentiu um bom homem naquela hora, suas palavras saíram com a mesma convicção do seu coração, não somente ela acreditou, mas você também, na verdade, aquilo lhe pareceu um fato, algo imutável, uma verdade universal, e deter daquele conhecimento, e informá-la disso, te fez sentir um verdadeiro homem de Dumbledore, ele acreditaria nas suas palavras. Na verdade, ele poderia tê-las dito. Você é um homem sábio, Harry.

- Você acha que o Ron vai estar lá? Me esperando?

Você achou que Harry deteria mais respostas que você naquele momento. Parecia mais inteligente, mais velho e ainda forte: sábio. Você se lembrou de quando Harry te contou o que viu quando Voldemort tentou matá-lo na floresta, ele poderia ir com o trem ou ficar e decidiu ficar, Dumbledore o recebeu, talvez Ron te recebesse. Pensando sobre isso, você ficou com raiva de Ron, ele poderia ter ficado, não ter te deixado sozinha, você se sentiria muito mais leve se fosse embora com ele. Ou com Harry, mas isso seria injusto com Ginny.

- Acho que ele não quer que você vá tão cedo.

Aí você se lembra dos dias tristes, Harry, daqueles dias em que vocês ficaram sozinhos numa barraca. Você queria fazê-la parar de chorar, confortá-la, só que não sabia como. Você pensou tanto naquela época, desejou tanto, que vocês pudessem viver sem Ron, sem Ginny, que as coisas simplesmente parassem, que a história toda parasse porque você estava cansado de vê-la triste. Como você desejou ser Ron, para fazê-la sorrir. E quando ele voltou, e você sentiu algo inominável, indescritível, uma mistura estranha de saudade, alivio e fim. Sim, você não entendeu na hora, mas você sentiu o fim, e não sabia se aquilo te aliviava ou te dava saudades. Talvez, você não saiba até hoje, Harry.

- Ele foi cedo demais, deve estar com saudades de mim.

Hermione, você amou Ronald Weasley. E o amou com toda a força que poderia oferecer. O grande problema nunca foi a falta de amor, era a compatibilidade. É claro que você confiava nele, desconfiava algumas vezes do que ele dizia, mas no geral, seu marido nunca mentiria para você, e vice-versa. O problema também não era a mentira, e sim a omissão dos detalhes, as confidências. Você jamais seria capaz de falar com ele todas as coisas que já falara com Harry, jamais poderia ter trocado os mesmos olhares. Às vezes você se sentia culpada de não ter confiado tanto em Ron como em Harry, só que já não havia mais nada para se fazer sobre isso e você simplesmente aprendeu a lidar com a culpa (mas não muito bem).

- Se você for embora, então eu ficarei com saudades, o que também não é muito justo.

Se ela não estivesse no St. Mungos, você começaria a ficar bravo e aumentaria o tom da sua voz. Ela não podia fazer isso com você. Você perdeu seus pais, seu padrinho, seu melhor amigo, e agora ela? Era como se todo seu passado estivesse morrendo também. Tudo o que te tornou o homem que é hoje estava morrendo. Você queria desafiar a morte, como ela ousava? Por que não lhe atacava diretamente como um bom inimigo? Por que queria vê-lo fraco? A morte era uma covarde Harry, que não conseguiu te levar e, para revidar, tirava aqueles que amava, te tornando um homem moribundo.

- Você ainda tem a Ginny.

Você se lembrou do quanto Ginny amava Harry, e você amava Ron. Daqueles dias n'A Toca, tudo era tão fácil, era paixão que encontrava o amor, o namoro, o casamento. Vocês eram tão felizes, casaram os quatro, juntos. Você entrou primeiro, Hermione, e viu Harry e Ron esperando no altar e, por um momento, se esqueceu de que era o casamento de vocês, pensou que eles só te esperavam para tomar café. Você sorriu primeiro para Harry. E só quando Ron abraçou seu pai que você se deu conta de que não eram vocês três, eram vocês quatro. A culpa lhe assumiu por inteira, você a disfarçou com um sorriso, e aprendeu a lidar com ela (mas não muito bem).

- A Ginny jamais seria capaz de te substituir.

É claro que você amava sua esposa Harry. Só haviam detalhes, como aquele de você pedir pra ela te esperar lá fora, você se sentia um pouco incomodado com isso, mas a verdade era que, aquele era um momento seu e da Hermione. Ginny pareceria uma convidada, ela não poderia entrar no mesmo laço de amizade, de qualquer jeito. Mas como você tinha obsessão pelo certo, sentia-se culpado - para desviar a culpa, aquela que espetava seu coração todas as vezes que você não queria dividir seu tempo com Ginny, você culpava a ambigüidade, o certo e o errado são definidos pelo ponto de vista, afinal. O certo era você ficar com Hermione, não deixá-la sozinha. Ginny e sua consciência deviam entender isso.

- Ela é sua esposa, Harry, ela pode ser tudo na sua vida.

A quem tentava convencer, Hermione? Harry ou você mesma? Talvez a sua consciência. Você não queria discutir aquilo agora, você queria estar dormindo e que a morte te levasse em sonho, então não precisaria falar para amenizar a culpa. Harry ficaria triste demais se você morresse dormindo, por isso você ao invés de fechar os olhos, apenas o olhou, daquela mesma maneira que você o olhava quando estava certa sobre algo.

- Quem decide isso sou eu Hermione, e eu jamais seria capaz de confiar em alguém como eu confio em você, acho que você entende, não?

Fazê-la admitir que vocês dois cometeram os mesmos erros com os mesmos Weasley te dava um pouco de segurança. Tudo aquilo não poderia ser platônico, se não doeria mais. Isso era tão egoísta de sua parte, Harry. Toda a sabedoria que você sentiu momentos atrás foi embora para ficar apenas o medo, um pouco de vergonha, a culpa, Então você se sentiu um homem fraco.

- Entendo, mas não deveria.

Aquilo saiu de seus lábios antes mesmo que você percebesse. Você jamais estaria errada sobre nada e, agora, admitia o erro juvenil de sorrir para Harry, de falar com Harry sobre todos os sonhos ruins, sobre todas suas aflições sobre o medo. Meu Deus Hermione, você poderia ter falado as mesmas coisas com Ron, porém você era prepotente e achou que Ron não agüentaria ouvir, não perguntou se ele queria, não tentou. Apenas olhou para Harry e sorriu, você é uma mulher fraca, Hermione.

- Por que não?

Você também queria entender, Harry. Queria entender porque todas as quartas e sextas vocês dois tomavam café sozinhos. Mesmo quando Ginny e Ron poderiam estar com vocês. Ginny sempre entendeu, não foi? Você tentava se lembrar de ter conversado com ela sobre isso, mas não lembrou. Ron entedia também, não? Você deve ter comentado isso com ele alguma vez na sua vida, foram anos da mesma rotina, você deveria ter conversado com ele, mas não o tinha feito e agora era tarde demais.

- Porque, eu me sinto culpada, Harry.

Dizer aquilo em voz alta te fez respirar um pouco mais leve, só um pouco, mas isso já era o suficiente. Admitir que estamos errados é sempre o primeiro passo para o perdão. Ron deveria estar sorrindo, de onde quer que ele estivesse, talvez olhasse o relógio para saber o quanto mais ele teria que te esperar, você olhou o próprio relógio na sua cabeceira. Estava quase na hora de jantar, e não seria muito educado com seu marido fazê-lo perder qualquer refeição. Você pensou que a morte poderia vir um pouco mais rápido.

- Não tem porque se sentir culpada.

Ela olhou o relógio e suspirou impaciente. Você sabia o que era aquilo, e desejou não ter visto. Ela só estava confusa, você também estava mas não poderia esperar por mais nada, não por enquanto. Essa era a hora de você dizer mil coisas amáveis, abraçá-la, sorrir e dar um beijo carinhoso na testa enquanto sentia os cachos macios nas suas mãos, você faria tudo se tivesse certeza de que era isso que ela queria agora.

- Tenho sim, Harry, eu deveria ter confiado em Ron tanto quanto eu confio em você, às vezes acho que o amei da maneira errada.

Mais uma vez você se sentiu mais leve. A cada suspiro leve que você dava, mais fraca você se sentia, mas dessa vez fraca fisicamente, você sabia Hermione, que a morte estava ali, bem perto, de baixo da sua capa da invisibilidade, e agora que você admitia seu maior erro, ela parecia estar mais preparada para te levar, e você para ir com ela. Só que você pensa demais Hermione, e quando percebeu que você estava chamando a morte, sentiu-se como se estivesse traindo não só Harry mas toda sua família. Era engraçado não era? Como agora, no momento final, você parecesse menos Gryffindor do que em toda sua vida.

- Eu sei o que é isso.

Você a olhou e sentiu que tinha 15, 16 anos novamente, sentiu-se patético por estar pensando numa coisa dessas, mas renovado, parecia, naquele milésimo de segundo, que você poderia refazer todas as suas escolhas: Ser um muggle ou um bruxo? Gryffindor ou Slytherin? Ser um herói ou não? Hermione ou Ginny? Você sentiu ali Harry, um beliscão do seu coração, uma vontade de seguir caminhos diferentes. Aliás naquele mesmo segundo você fez um filme de todas as suas novas escolhas, e nesse filme, seus filhos tinham cabelos cacheados, castanhos quase pretos, olhos verdes, quase castanhos. Então você se assustou com uma realidade que James, Albus e Lily não existissem, e voltou a si.

- Eu ainda tenho o vira-tempo.

Você interrompeu o silêncio constrangedor que estavam, Hermione, porque sentiu-se culpada por ter chamado a morte, por tê-la aceitado tão facilmente. A menção do vira-tempo te fez sentir um pouco aliviada, como se você pudesse voltar atrás nos seus pensamentos - mas você não pode. Seu coração batia vagarosamente contra o metal, e a ampulheta. Você se sentiu estranhamente ligada com a magia por ter algo tão poderoso logo acima do seu coração.

- Não é possível, Hermione, nós destruímos todos naquele dia do ministério.

Ela te acordou de seus pensamentos com aquela afirmação, e você não a entendeu como uma história tão velha havia entrado na conversa, talvez ela estivesse com saudades do passado, tanto quanto você. É poderia ser isso, não é mesmo, Harry?

- Não seria possível destruir o que esteve guardado esse tempo todo, eu jamais o usaria, não depois de tudo, mas gosto da idéia de tê-lo.

Outro erro, você não teve coragem de entregar o verdadeiro vira-tempo à McGonagall, fez uma cópia, a professora acreditava demais em você para testar o falso, jamais acreditaria que sua melhor aluna fizesse algo terrível com aquele objeto de qualquer jeito, você sempre sentiu que havia a traído, mas você lidou com a culpa (não muito bem) a vida toda, esse foi seu primeiro erro, Hermione, e agora você se livrava dessa culpa também, sentindo-se mais leve, você poderia ir pro céu, e encontrar Ron.

- Por que?

As palavras dela pareciam confissões. Você se lembrou que confessar seus pecados te levam pro céu, e você se perguntou se era isso que Hermione estava fazendo. Olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas de vocês, as mãos dela estavam tão frias. Hermione já devia saber de algo, Harry, ela já sabia que ia morrer e você, mero homem fraco não poderia fazer nada, doeu pensar nisso Harry, e se sua mão não estivesse tão ocupada em enrolar os cachos nos seus dedos e a outra em segurar a mão dela, você atacaria a morte, você a enfrentaria. Contudo estar tão próximo dela era mais importante.

- Ah Harry, eu sempre pensei que, o guardando eu poderia ter uma chance, se um dia eu realmente desejasse... Mas jamais teria coragem de arriscar as coisas mais importantes da minha vida. Nós somos nossas escolhas, Harry, se eu mudasse meus caminhos, então mudaria a mim mesma, e jamais desejei isso.

Então, você o tirou das suas vestes, Hermione, e o dourado dele refletiu nos olhos tão verdes de Harry, nessa hora seu coração ficou pesado, você o sentiu descer lentamente, e não ter forças para subir. Você teve que respirar fundo, mas tudo ficou mais pesado, e mais leve ao mesmo tempo, o dourado refletido no verde era a pintura da alma de Harry, de como você sempre o enxergou, de como sempre o enxergaria: A esperança do verde, e a força do dourado.

- Vai usá-lo? Agora?

A ansiedade de sua voz te denunciou, Harry. A morte não poderia voltar no tempo, poderia? Aquilo seria muito justo, embora assustador. Ai você lembrou da sua vida que estava lá fora, sua esposa, seus filhos, seus netos. Você se sentiu fraco novamente por pensar em voltar no tempo, arriscar nunca mais vê-los, às vezes você é tão egoísta, Harry, que se as pessoas soubessem disso, simplesmente parariam de te tratar como um herói.

- Não.

Então você o tirou de seu pescoço e pois nas mãos de Harry, seria mais seguro deixar o pequeno objeto com seu melhor amigo, não queria correr o risco de que, quando a morte tivesse a levado, você girasse a ampulheta quantas vezes fosse necessário para voltar à vida.

- O quer que eu faça com isso?

Harry você não poderia ficar com aquilo, você é um homem fraco, lembra? Só que ela colocou o vira-tempo com tanta delicadeza, e você se sentiu mais forte por ter algo tão poderoso nas suas mãos, por isso acho que não poderia ficar com ele, se você fosse tão sensato quanto Hermione, mas você nunca foi, você sempre foi impulsivo, e aquele objeto lhe permitia fazer tantas coisas impulsivas. Não, você não poderia voltar no tempo, mesmo que você quisesse, mesmo que pudesse.

- Quero que faça o que achar melhor.

Você tinha acabado de aceitar a morte, Hermione, ela nem poderia ser tão terrível assim, como Dumbledore dizia, existem coisas mais terríveis que a morte. Foi incrível como a sabedoria lhe invadiu, você não se sentiu velha e sim preparada sentiu-se forte, sentiu-se Gryffindor depois de falar em voz alta todas as coisas que não tinha dito, e Harry não só ter escutado, mas também entendido, ah Hermione você o amava. Dar-lhe o vira-tempo foi seu ato final, porque já não havia mais nada que te prendesse a vida.

- E se eu acabar fazendo besteiras? não é seguro comigo.

Você viu uma sombra nos olhos castanhos. Não. Você não a deixaria ir assim, não tão rápido, não sem lutar. Ela não poderia desistir, poderia? Ela deveria ficar com o vira-tempo, era algo tão mágico que talvez lhe desse mais vida, os olhos dela estavam brilhando mais quando ela o tinha no pescoço, não você não aceitaria, Harry, não importava qual fosse o argumento dela.

- Eu acho que o vira-tempo não pode estar em mãos melhores.

Hermione, a morte tirou sua capa, ela te lembra alguém, mas você é incapaz de lembrar quem, mas definitivamente, ela não era terrível como te disseram, ela abria os braços pra você, parecia tão acolhedora, mas você ainda não se despediu dos seus filhos, dos seus netos, de Harry! Ela teria que esperar um pouco.

- Eu te amo, Harry

Harry, você e a abraçou. Você ficou desnorteado, como você não podia fazer nada para deter a morte? Hermione era sua melhor amiga, com quem você tomaria café as quartas e sextas? Quem te daria conselhos sobre casamento, filhos e netos? Harry, você estava à beira da irracionalidade.

- Eu também.

Hermione seu tempo estava acabando, só daria tempo de se despedir de Harry e, ao invés de lhe pedir para que dissesse aos seus filhos e netos e Ginny que os amava, você falou só pra ele, ah como se sentiu egoísta por isso, e depois tranqüila, você só estava os poupando daquela cena ou de palavras tristes, afinal, eles sabiam que você os amava. Harry agüentaria ficar e se despedir, ele sempre foi a pessoa mais forte que você conheceu de qualquer forma, e eles te perdoariam, a morte também, aliás ela era muito mais amigável do que poderia se prever, ela esperava a despedida de vocês.

- Eu sei que nós vamos nos ver de novo. E vamos ficar juntos, certo?

Ela fechou os olhos, e você Harry, sempre tão forte, a odiou e a amou ao mesmo tempo porque ela lhe obrigara a ver a morte outra vez, como se não bastasse todas as perdas da sua vida. Você ficou irracional, Harry, tão irracional que encostou seus lábios nos dela, esquecendo-se que Ginny poderia entrar, que Ron poderia estar vendo, e você sentiu o último ar quente sair dos lábios secos dela. Sua irracionalidade aumentou. Principalmente quando ela não abriu os olhos espantada com o ato final, e quando os medi-bruxos chegaram, depois os filhos, os netos, os seus e os dela, por fim Ginny numa expressão triste, você não agüentou ficar perto deles. Você sentia que tinha roubado o último suspiro de Hermione Jane Granger Weasley, e sentiu-se a própria morte.

Quando olhou o espelho você poderia jurar que viu seu vulto ao lado de uma Hermione sorridente, aquela de 20 e poucos anos, tão contente com a vida, poderia jurar que ela lhe deu tchau, e que saiu acompanhada por você. E quando você olhou para trás não viu nada além de abraços e tristeza, acordou de seu devaneio, abraçou Ginny.

Então a irracionalidade passou, você absorveu a verdade. Você não era a morte, era a vida. Você carregava o último suspiro da sua melhor amiga. Se você entendesse mais de biologia - o que você nunca entendeu, bruxos não precisam de biologia, mas ela entendia - saberia que as últimas moléculas de ar eram ricas em CO2, e que não ficariam no seu corpo tanto tempo quanto ficaram no dela. Felizmente, você não sabe nada de biologia, e acredita que o ar dela vai ficar para sempre no seu corpo, vai passar pelos seus pulmões, e ficar no coração. E quando chegar a hora certa, esse mesmo ar vai te levar até ela.

O que lhe parecia muito justo, Harry, era apenas um até logo, não um adeus.


End file.
